


Gasoline.

by akiizayoi



Series: Lesbian Aki [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fem!Yusei, i haven't written faith in quite a while but i kinda missed it/, wlw!faithshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: The scent lingered upon everything that Yusei touched, as though it was a part of her, coursing through her veins.





	Gasoline.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't really allowed myself to even think about this ship for a while, but i started to find it sweet again! and in typical me fashion, i had to write something wlw related to it. i just quickly hammered this out for something relaxing to do, and so i hope you enjoy!

Gasoline.

The scent lingered upon everything that Yusei touched, as though it was a part of her, coursing through her veins. And originally, Aki could recall complaining loudly about it, begging the elder woman to shower (despite that never quite removing the smell), but now there was a form of comfort that came from it.

Arms wrapped around her tight, pulling a fragile frame flush against her body, and Aki just allowed herself to lean into it. A yawn, as she nuzzled at the familiar collarbone of her girlfriend, wanting nothing more than to stay there forever.

“Are you comfortable?” Her words were soft-spoken, and the redhead simply purred in response. Perhaps no words were necessary; they both knew that she was.

“That shirt is nice,” was eventually mumbled, breaking the silence between them once more, and the hint was quickly taken from the elder woman. A soft roll of the eyes (though no real complaint), as she removed the green and black checked garment from her body, placing it neatly upon petite shoulders.

Pulling it closer, she giggled, leaning against her some more. Allowing one hand to keep the item close around her, she wrapped the other around her waist. With a light, appreciating nod, she allowed the scent of oil to fill her nostrils; for something that used to entirely disgust her, it now simply reminded her of home. Her brown eyes closed, and she allowed herself to simply inhale the familiar scents. 

It didn’t matter if Aki woke up with gasoline faint upon her skin; it was like a reminder that she was well loved.


End file.
